Skull of Wrath
Notes: :*Spawned by trading 7 Flint Stones, 1 to each of the 7 Tallow Candles around Eldieme Necropolis at the same time; the Flint Stones aren't lost. :*Each of the Skull NMs can be spawned every hour (Earth time). :*Title Obtained: Skullcrusher :*This NM is located at the Tallow Candle at E-6. Historical Background The Seven Deadly Sins The Seven Deadly Sins were 7 sins which were considered cardinal, a category within mortal sins (as opposed to the venial sins). They were unforgivable spiritual transgressions which would merit damnation because they corrupted one's soul, cutting off the sinner from the grace of God. The concept originated with 8 evil thoughts (logismoi) by Evagrius of Pontus, a 4th century CE monk. They were: Pride, Vainglory, Anger, Avarice, Gluttony, Fornication (Lust), Acedia, Sadness (also called Despondency, Dejection; Latin "Tristitia"). Pope Gregory I in the 6th century CE defined a list of sins: Pride, Vainglory, Envy, Wrath, Avarice, Gluttony, Lust, Sadness/Acedia. It took a while for this list to be accepted and narrowed down to seven (Gregory defined 8 sins, though through a perceptual flaw consolidating history, the common, but erroneous view is that he enumerated 7. He stated there were 7 principal sins, 5 spiritual sins and 2 carnal sins, and all these sins stem from pride. Pride and Vainglory were not merged until later). It was not until the 10th century that the list settled on seven. The Seven Deadly Sins in order of severity from least worst to most worst: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust. All seven sins can be considered as deriving from desire: Pride (desire to be the best), Envy (desire to have the qualities of others and for others to not have that quality), Wrath (desire for others to be harmed or suffer), Sloth (desire to do nothing or not have conviction of faith), Greed (desire for material goods), Gluttony (desire for consumables), Lust (desire for sex). The Seven Deadly Sins are primarily limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. The Sin of Wrath Wrath (Ira), often translated as Anger, is desire for revenge against others or hatred of others. Wrath can be defined more specifically as malicious anger. Examples of Wrath are: hatred, murder, hostility, spreading gossip or otherwise causing scandal, provoking Wrath in others, insanity, blasphemy, madness, arguing, being fierce or vicious. Wrath is a sin because it wishes harm on one's fellow man. Wrath is considered the 3rd sin in terms of severity. In the Medieval era, an animal, a color, and a punishment were associated with each sin. Wrath was associated with the color red and the bear. The punishment for the Sin of Wrath was to be dismembered alive in Hell. The Seven Holy Virtues, sometimes called the Contrary Virtues, oppose the Seven Deadly Sins. The Holy Virtue that opposes the Sin of Wrath is Patience (Patientia). This virtue gives the patience to work through conflicts with moderation, opposing the wrathful tendencies to be filled with anger & hatred and turn to violent measures to resolve the problem. It also lends a quality of mercy, opposing the grudge-bearing tendencies of Wrath. The Seven Holy Virtues are different from the Seven Heavenly Virtues (See: the Jailers of Sea). It should be noted Rage (Wrath) is the flaw of the Galka race, comprising one of the five Chains of Promathia. category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Skeletons